1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of saws for removing pallet deck boards from runners.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Wooden pallets are recycled by removing deck boards from the runners extending the length of the pallet. The wooden deck boards are nailed to the wooden runners. After intended use, the size and configuration of a pallet may render it obsolete. Likewise, it is possible for the runners to become damaged. As a result, it is the custom to extend a band saw between the deck boards and runners thereby sawing the nails and allowing the good deck boards and runners to be reused.
In the case of a pallet having top and bottom deck boards mounted to the opposite sides of the runners, it is necessary to remove the deck boards in a two step operation. First, the pallet is moved by a band saw to remove the deck boards on one side of the pallet with the pallet then being withdrawn in the opposite direction, turned over and then moved passed the band saw a second time for the removal of the deck boards on the opposite side. In a high volume pallet repair business, the procedure of passing the pallet past the band saw in two separate steps adds to the cost and time of the operation. We have therefore devised a pallet saw allowing for the simultaneous removal of the deck boards from the opposite sides of a pallet. The saw is designed to automatically accommodate pallets having deck boards and runners of different thickness. As a result, the saw does not have to be manually adjusted to the particular pallet.